1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to displays and, more particularly, to a display for holding and displaying objects such as jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide displays for objects such as jewelry. One example of such a display is used for holding a ring. The display has a base with a projection extending upwardly and outwardly at an angle from the base in the form of a finger. The ring is disposed on the finger such that the finger extends through an opening defined interiorly by a band of the ring to cause an interference fit with the inner circumference of the band of the ring.
Another example of such a display is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,345 to DiMaggio. In this patent, a display includes a base having a recess, a cylindrical projection extending from the base and into the recess, and a sleeve disposed about the projection. The band of the ring is disposed in the recess and about the projection and sleeve. As the ring is moved toward a rear surface of the recess, the outer circumference of the band contacts a front surface of the recess, and the inner circumference of the band compresses the sleeve to hold the ring against the front surface.
It is desirable to provide a display that better hides ring tags. It is also desirable to provide a display that provides for unlimited angles of display. Thus, there is a need in the art for a display for holding and displaying an object of jewelry such as a ring that maximizes the amount of the ring that can be viewed and the number of ways in which the ring can be positioned and displayed.